


The Talk

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena is part of the gang, SuperCorp, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Clearly Lena is not as good at hiding her feelings for Kara as she thought she was since all the Superfriends have picked up on it and decide that the best course of action is to talk to her about her supposedly unrequited love. Cue some concerned friends and some very awkward conversions.





	The Talk

Winn is the first one of the group to say anything but he’s certainly not the last. It all started Monday morning while Lena was working with Winn at the DEO, something she’d been ecstatic to receive permission to do because while L-Corp has plenty of resources, the DEO has some very interesting tech that she now gets to play with.

Winn nudges Lena’s arm with his own as they work side by side, going over the specs for a weapon that had been recently confiscated.

“Welcome to the club.”

Lena frowns as she looks up, “the club?” As far as she’d been aware, or at least from what Kara has told her, all her friends had accepted Lena into their group despite her being a Luthor. They all saw she was nothing like her family and she thought she got along with all of them well now, that they were her friends too.

“Yeah, you know, the ‘secretly in love with Kara’ club. I mean, I’m not anymore but I was. James too. Mon-El is still though, he didn’t take too well to Kara turning him down but he’ll get over it. But don’t worry, we all understand, you just can’t help but fall in love with her, that’s just who she is. And of course we’ll all be here for you when she eventually figures out you like her and she turns you down too.”

Lena opens her mouth to say something, closes it again, her cheeks stained red and having no idea how to respond to that. She has feelings for Kara, of course she does, but she thought she was at least being subtle about it. But clearly not if Winn has picked up on it.

“Don’t worry,” Winn winks, ”your secret is safe with me.”

xxx

Apparently her secret isn’t safe with Winn because it’s the very next day that it’s brought up again, this time by James at CatCo. Lena has just arrived at CatCo to pick up Kara for lunch but instead of finding the woman she is looking for she runs into James instead.

“Lena, hey.”

Lena smiles, “Hello James.”

“Are you here for Kara?”

 Lena’s smile widens just at the mention of Kara. “Yes I am, you haven’t seen her around, have you?”

James checks the time, “she should be finishing her meeting with Snapper any minute.”

“Thank you.” Lena smiles again, glad that they’d gotten over the whole ‘Super vs Luthor’ thing that had caused a rocky start to their friendship. But James is a nice guy and a good friend and Lena is glad that they could put that behind them to become friends.

Lena sees it, the slight hesitation before James speaks again. She really should’ve seen this coming, should’ve known that Winn would at least tell James.

“I see now that Winn was right, welcome to the club.”

Lena’s mouth drops open, the blush back in her cheeks, “what?”

“As soon as I mentioned Kara, your whole face brightened,” James explains, a knowing look on his face. “Don’t worry, I’ve been there and it does get easier. She’s a hard person not to fall for, isn’t she? Anyway, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I’m here, ok?”

Lena nods, not knowing what else to do. That’s the second time she’s been speechless in two days, she really needs to get herself together. Thankfully she’s saved from having to say anything as Kara walks up to them, a large smile on her own face and Lena instantly relaxes in her presence.

James shoots her another knowing look because she knows the way she’s looking at Kara right now is nothing less than someone who is completely in love but she can’t bring herself to care when Kara is giving her such a beautiful smile in return.

xxx

Lena gets a day’s break from the talks from her friends but at games night on Thursday, Lena really should’ve figured whoever was next in line would have something to say.

Turns out it’s Alex, who corners her while they’re both getting drinks for the rest of the group.

“You know, I can’t believe I missed it before but Maggie was right, it’s totally obvious now. You like Kara.”

She says it so casually but Lena goes red. Her eyes find Maggie across the room who is sitting talking with Winn and Kara but Maggie looks up and winks and she knows that Maggie is aware of exactly what conversation is currently happening.

“What?” That pretty much seems to be the reaction to anything the Superfriends say to her these days.

“You have a thing for my sister.” Lena’s eyes are wide as she searches the room again, both making sure that no one can hear them and looking for something to say. Although at this point, what does it matter? It seems like everyone knows about Lena’s feelings for Kara now anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Alex continues, “I know how much unrequited love sucks.”

Lena nods, because what else can she do?

Alex looks over at Kara and smiles, “one day someone is going to catch Kara’s eye and that person is going to be very lucky indeed.”

Alex seems to realise what she’s just said, it’s probably not best to tell someone that the person they‘re in love with is eventually going to find someone else. But before Alex can say anything, Winn interrupts.

“What’s taking you so long?” Winn calls, and she’d be more thankful if this wasn’t his fault in the first place since he was the one that spread the word of her feelings. (Or her inability to keep her feelings hidden could be to blame, even if she thought she was doing a pretty good job at it. Apparently not.)

Lena and Alex rejoin the group, drinks in hand, and Lena is grateful that’s all that’s said on the topic for the rest of the evening.

xxx

Friday morning while Lena is at the DEO, she catches sight of Mon-El watching her and she can tell he’s planning to come over and say something. She avoids him for the rest of the day.

One look at J’onn and she can tell exactly what he’s thinking even though he’s the psychic one. She avoids him too.

xxx

All of this happens within the course of a week and by Friday evening, Lena has to say something to Kara. Even though most of their friends have said something now, she doesn’t want the pitying looks that she’s already starting to receiving to continue. This has to stop, she’s had enough awkward conversations to last a lifetime now and the only way to stop them from saying more is to talk to Kara.

They’re sitting on Kara’s couch while Kara is trying to decide what movie they’re going to watch when Lena brings it up.

“So, your friends have been saying some interesting things to me over the past week.”

“Hmm?” Kara says, not looking away from the selection of movies she’s going through on the screen.

“Things about me, and, well, you.”

That gets Kara’s attention, “what things?”

“More specifically about my feelings, for you.”

Kara smirks, “have they now?”

Lena nods, “everyone seems to be under the impression that I have feelings for you.”

Kara’s smirk is still in place, her voice teasing, “is that so?”

“Yep. No one’s said anything to you?”

Kara shakes her head. “But seriously, what have they been saying? Do I need to talk to them, tell them to leave you alone?”

“James and Winn welcomed me to the club.”

“Club?”

“I believe Winn called it the ‘secretly in love with Kara’ club.”

Kara blushes and Lena feels slightly bad about bringing it up, she knows Kara feels bad about the guys who have fallen for her when she doesn’t return their feelings.

Lena continues, “Alex told me she knows how much unrequited love sucks.”

“Unrequited, is it?”

It’s Lena’s turn to smirk, “you tell me?”

Kara leans over and presses a kiss to Lena’s lips, “does that feel unrequited to you?”

Lena grins before she kisses Kara again, “definitely not.”

“I must admit, I did actually hear that conversation between you and Alex. I know I shouldn’t have been listening but I couldn’t help myself.”

Lena knows Kara was only listening because she was concerned about her and Lena thinks that’s sweet. “And you didn’t say anything?”

“I was going to talk to you about it tonight actually. Do you think it’s time we tell everyone about us? Considering everyone seems to know that you have feelings for me anyway? They seem ok with it, and I know they like you now so if you’re ready, we can tell everyone we’re dating?”

Lena grins. She’s been ok with keeping them a secret, enjoyed having Kara all to herself, but at the same time she wants to show the world that she is happy and she is in love and somehow this wonderful woman feels the same. Lena threads her fingers through Kara’s and gives them a gentle squeeze, “if you’re ready, then so am I.”

“I have an idea,” Kara says before she grabs her phone, quickly opening the camera. “Smile!”

Lena does, just as Kara presses a kiss to her cheek.

Kara looks at the photo and nods in approval. Lena looks happy, and you can tell that Kara is smiling too even as she kisses Lena.

Lena watches as Kara opens the group chat that she has with her friends, Lena being one of them. Winn, James, Alex and Maggie are also included, all the people who have spoken to her in the past week.

Kara attaches the picture, along with a message and she looks to Lena to make sure she’s ok with it. Lena laughs and nods, that’s one way to tell their friends they’re dating.

Kara hits send and Lena hears her phone’s message tone sound and she picks it up to check the message even though she already knows what it says. She laughs again as she sees the picture with the message attached.

**Stop harassing my girlfriend.**

Kara takes Lena’s phone and her own and places them on the coffee table. “We can deal whatever the response to that is later. Right now, there’s something much better I’d rather be doing.”

Lena sees the look Kara is giving her and knows exactly what she’s thinking. “What about the movie?”

Kara grins as she shifts to straddle Lena’s lap and of course Lena isn’t going to complain about that. “It’ll be there tomorrow.”

Lena’s laugh is cut off as Kara presses her lips to hers in a searing kiss. If this is what she gets for having to endure a few awkward moments with their friends, she’d happily do it again anytime.

xxx

Lena and Kara are cuddling in bed later when Lena thinks of something.

“Why do you think everyone spoke to me? I mean I get that I obviously wasn’t doing the best job at hiding my feelings and they were just trying to help but you weren’t doing a great job at hiding your feelings either. The only reason I even asked you out in the first place was because it was so obvious that you returned my feelings.”

Lena remembers it fondly, the way Kara would blush and stutter and giggle and it was incredibly obvious that Kara liked her. She still does all that now and it’s still cute and so obvious to anyone with eyes that Kara likes her but how had she been the only one to see it?

Kara thinks for a moment. “They probably all felt sorry for you. They all saw what happened with Winn, James and Mon-El and were probably trying to protect you from that.”

Lena hadn’t really considered that, hadn’t thought maybe they were looking out for her because they actually cared but as she thinks about their conversations now, she realises it’s true. Lena smiles and she cuddles closer into Kara’s side. She hadn’t realised that she’s got so much more out of this relationship than just Kara, she’s gained her friends too.

“Do we check our phones, see what the others have said?”

Lena’s about to protest, only because that means they have to move from their embrace and that doesn’t sound like something she wants to do right now. It’s too late though because Kara’s already moved but she seems to feel the same way as Lena because she’s gone and back in a moment, settling back into Lena’s side, their phones now in hand.

There’s a long list of messages when Lena looks through her phone and she laughs as she reads through them.

**Winn: What!**

**Winn: Lena, how could you not tell me??**

**Winn: I thought we were friends.**

**Maggie: I knew it. Way to go.**

**Maggie: Alex, you owe me twenty dollars and that other thing I can’t say on here.**

**James: Congrats guys. I’m happy for you two.**

**James: That picture is sweet, you make a cute couple.**

The rest of the messages below that are just from Alex with some Maggie thrown into the mix.

**Alex: What?!**

**Alex: Kara??**

**Alex: Call me!**

**Alex: I’m coming over.**

**Maggie: Don’t do that babe, there’s probably a reason neither of them are responding.**

**Alex: …I’m coming over tomorrow.**

The last one that Alex sent though is the one that makes Lena smile as her heart skips a beat, the one that makes her feel warm inside and she knows Kara has just read it too, sees the smile Kara sends her way before she presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek.

**Alex: Welcome to the family, Lena.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
